Call of Duty: War of Betrayal
'''Call of Duty: War of Betrayal '''is a First Person shooter being developed by Paradise and being published by Paradox Studios. This is the first installment made by Paradise Studios. It will be used on the Xbox 360 and Xbox 720. Story Plot In the year 2037, a UK Special Operation Task Force squad led by John 'Hashtag' Smith and his squad members Hayley 'Snake' Dane, Busalt 'Rock' Regine, Ashley 'Decimation' Milbank and Shane 'Tornado' Taylor. In mid war they are sent on various missions, but as it turns out, the General of the SOTF, Augustus James is a traitor and are helped by their own enemies, the Afghan Navy. Gameplay Fast paced action gaming and more reactional than ever. The game consists of Primary Weapons and Secondary Weapons and have the user to run and hold back bases or attack places. Factions Playable *UK Special Operation Task Force Squads Bravo and Hotel *Kane Assassins *Afghan Navy Friendly *Fang Tooth Assassins *Afghan Navy Enemies *UK Special Operation Task Force *Afghan Navy(became allies) Levels #Combat Training #Takedown #Stagnant #Betrayal #Wreckage #Angel Up Above #Kane #Push Through #Intersection #Fields #Bomb Attack #Standoff Multiplayer The Multiplayer of Full Strike War is set in 2037 and takes places around the world. Just like Black Ops, they have a Create-A-Class Feauture and players use it to define their style. Things like Clan Tag, Emblem and Calling Cards are also there. Theatre mode is introduced, as players can watch films. Ranks Ranks are a main vital thing in multiplayer. The ranks go up to 100 to give competive gameplay for others. Challanges are in the game to help players rank up faster in-game. Multiplayer Maps Included: *Abort (Located in US) *Atrocity (Located in Mexico) *Carnage (Located in Turkey) *Croptown (Located in Crop Island) *Construction (Located in US) *Dawn (Located in UK) *Disenagrate (Located in Canada) *Fallout (Located in Angola) *Halls (Located in Russia) *Hope (Located in Afghanistan) *Intersection (Located in UK) *Junkyard (Located in Japan) *Luminous (Located in Syria) *Norishment (Located in Austria) *Pace (Located in France) *Relenquish (Located in Sweeden) *Tranquillity (Located in Yugoslavia) *Omega (Located in Ghana) Bonus: *Creep Street (Location Unknown) Gametypes *Team Deathmatch (O/HC) *Free for All *Domination (O/HC) *Headquarters Pro (O/HC) *Search and Destroy (O/HC) *Sabotage *Demolition *Kill Comfirmed *Capture the Flag *Sticks and Stones *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter *Gun Game Weapons Informatin on Weapons will be released on here. Assault Rifles *SOW-47 **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:40-24 **Damage Multiplier:1.2x **40 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 3 **Starting Ammunition:40/100 **Maximum Ammunition:40/250 **Reload Time:2.51 (normal), 2.9 (empty) **Rate of Fire: 750RPM **Range:Long-Medium **Recoil:Moderate **Penetration: Average *Bird 10 **Fire Mode:3 Round Burst **Damage:22-45 **Damage Multiplier:1.2x **Mag size:35 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 10 **Starting Ammunition:35/90 **Maximum Ammunition:35/210 **Reload Time:2.32(normal), 2.894 (empty) **Rate of Fire: 1000 RPM per burst (780 overall) **Range:Medium **Recoil:Low **Penetration:Average *T8C42 **Fire Mode:Fully Automatic **Damage:28-50 **Damage Multiplier:1.2x **Mag size:30 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 20 **Starting Ammunition:30/100 **Maximum Ammunition:30/240 **Reload Time:2.50(normal), 3.00(empty) **Rate of Fire: 825 RPM **Range:Medium **Recoil:High-Moderate **Penetration:Average *VSA **Fire Mode: Semi Automatic **Damage:33-40 **Damage Multiplier:1x **Mag size:30 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 37 **Starting Ammunition:30/90 **Maximum Ammunition:30/240 **Reload Time:2.09(normal), 2.77(empty) **Rate of Fire:625 RPM max **Range:High **Recoil:Low **Penetration:Low *BAAR **Fire Mode:Bolt-Action **Damage:30-40 **Damage Multiplier:1x **Mag size:40 rounds **Unloacked at: Level 51 **Starting Ammunition:40/90 **Maximum Ammunition:40/230 **Reload Time:2.221(normal), 2.994(empty) **Rate of Fire:650 RPM max **Range:Medium **Recoil:Low **Penetration:Low *Gyro 64 **Fire Mode:Automatic **Damage:33-46 **Damage Multiplier:1x **Mag size:30 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 66 **Starting Ammuntion:30/80 **Maximum Ammunition:30/210 **Reload Time:2.32(normal), 3.11(empty) **Rate of Fire:910 RPM **Range:Medium **Recoil:High **Penetration:Average-High *H20 **Fire Mode:Semi Automatic **Daamage:30-41 **Damage Multiplier:1.2x **Mag size:25 **Unlocked at: Level 73 **Starting Ammunition:25/75 **Maximum Ammunition:25/225 **Reload Time:2.12(normal),2.89(empty) **Rate of Fire:635 RPM **Range:High **Recoil:Low **Penetration:Low *PRASH-R **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:28-40 **Damage Multiplier:1.2x **Mag Size:30 **Unlocked at: Level 89 **Starting Ammunition:30/90 **Maximum Ammunition:30/240 **Reload Time:2.04(normal),2.79(empty) **Rate of Fire:890 RPM **Range:Medium **Recoil:Average **Penetration:Medium *AK-88 **Fire Mode:3 Round Burst **Damage:30-39 **Damage Multiplier:1.1x **Mag size:30 rounds **Unlocked at Level 100 **Starting Ammunition:30/90 **Maximum Ammunition:30/240 **Reload Time:2.13(normal), 2.96(empty) **Rate of Fire:1200 RPM per burst **Range: Medium **Recoil:High **Penetration:High Sub-Machine Guns *MP7 **Fire Mode:Full-Automatic **Damage:18-33 **Mag size:40 **Unlocked at:Level 3 **Starting Ammunition:40/120 **Maximum Ammunition:40/320 **Reload Time:1.72(normal), 2.4(empty) **Rate of Fire:937.5 RPM **Recoil:High **Penetration:Low *Beige RGC **Fire Mode: 3 Round Burst **Damage:18-33 **Mag size:36 **Unlocked at:Level 18 **Starting Ammunition:36/108 **Maximum Ammunition:36/288 **Reload Time:2.07(normal), 2.72(empty) **Rate of Fire:1250 RPM per burst **Recoil:Medium-Low **Penetration:Moderate *S117 **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:18-35 **Mag size:50 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 39 **Starting Ammunition:50/150 **Maximum Ammunition:50/400 **Reload Time:2.59(normal), 3.19(empty) **Rate of Fire:890 RPM **Recoil:High **Penetration:Moderate *Ranger **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:18-34 **Mag size:45 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 51 **Starting Ammunition:45/135 **Maximum Ammunition:45/450 **Reload Time:2.40(normal), 3.12(empty) **Rate of Fire:910 RPM **Recoil:High **Penetration:High *3DHD **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:18-37 **Mag size:30 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 66 **Starting Ammunition:30/90 **Maximum Ammunition:30/420 **Reload Time:2.10(normal), 2.87(empty) **Rate of Fire:780 RPM **Recoil:Low **Penetration:Low *PT10 **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:18-33 **Mag size:50 **Unlocked at:Level 80 **Starting Ammunitn:50/150 **Maximum Ammunition:50/450 **Reload Time:2.39(normal), 3.23(empty) **Rate of Fire:990 RPM **Recoil:High **Penetration:Average Light Machine Guns *RTDT **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:30-49 **Mag size:100 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 3 **Starting Ammunition:100/300 **Maximum Ammuniton:100/600 **Reload Time:7.12(normal), 7.90(empty) **Rate of Fire:850 RPM **Range:Medium **Recoil:Average-High **Pentration:High *Ph 45 **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:33-50 **Mag size:75 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 36 **Starting Ammunition:75/250 **Maximum Ammunition:75/750 **Reload Time:5(normal), 5.8(empty) **Rate of Fire:720 RPM **Range:High **Recoil:Moderate **Penetration:Low *YU49GO **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:30-50 **Mag Size:125 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 62 **Starting Ammunition:125/375 **Maximum Ammunition:125/750 **Reload Time:8.10(normal), 8.9(empty) **Rate of Fire:1000 RPM **Range:Medium **Recoil:High **Penetration:High *ROUGE **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:33-49 **Mag size:100 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 93 **Starting Ammunition:100/300 **Maximum Ammunition:100/600 **Reload Time:6.66(normal), 7.5(empty) **Rate of Fire:980RPM **Range:High **Recoil:High **Penetration:High Sniper Rifles *Molniya **Damage:70 **Damage Multiplier:1.5x **Fire Mode:Bolt Action **Mag size:12 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 3 **Starting Ammunition:12/36 **Maximum Ammunition:12/86 **Rate of Fire:418 RPM **Range:High **Recoil:Low **Penetration:High *HUNCH-Y12 **Damage Multiplier:1.57x **Damage:68 **Fire Mode:Semi-Automatic **Mag size:16 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 42 **Starting Ammunition:16/44 **Maximum Ammunition:16/80 **Rate of Fire:510 RPM max **Range:High **Recoil:Moderate **Penetration:Average *BG4 **Damage Multiplier:1.5x **Damage:73 **Fire Mode:Bolt-Action **Mag size:14 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 60 **Starting Ammunition:14/42 **Maximum Ammunition:14/84 **Rate of Fire:470 RPM **Range:High **Recoil:Low **Penetration:Moderate *IJIN12 **Damage Multiplier:1.4x **Damage:75 **Fire Mode:Semi Automatic **Mag size:15 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 95 **Starting Ammunition:15/45 **Maximum Ammunition:15/90 **Rate of Fire:410 RPM **Range:High **Recoil:Low **Penetration:High Handguns *Clock **Fire Mode:Double Action(Revolver) **Damage:6-30 **Damage Multipliers:1.0x **Mag size:5 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 3 **Starting Ammunition:5/15 **Maximum Ammunition:5/40 **Rate of Fire:468 RPM **Range:Poor Range **Recoil:High *Kurkiri Two **Fire Mode:Semi-Automatic **Damage:19-55 **Damage Multiplier:1.4x **Mag size:20 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 38 **Starting Ammunition:20/60 **Maximum Ammunition:20/160 **Rate of Fire:750 RPM **Recoil:Extremely Low *R4GE **Fire Mode:Semi-Automatic **Damage:19-55 **Damage Multiplier:1.5x **Mag size:15 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 75 **Starting Ammunition:15/45 **Maximum Ammunition:15/150 **Rate of Fire:800 RPM **Recoil:Low *Deshi Gun **Fire Mode:Full Automatic **Damage:15-47 **Damage Multiplier:1.59x **Mag size:20 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 80 **Starting Ammunition:20/60 **Maximum Ammunition:20/100 **Rate of Fire:801 RPM **Recoil:Medium Shotguns *K10K **Fire Mode:Pump-Action **Damage:10-50 **Mag size:8 rounds **Unlocked at: Level 3 **Starting Ammunition:8/24 **Maximum Ammunition:8/74 **Rate of Fire:80 RPM *Guass-43 **Fire Mode:Semi-Automatic **Damage:6-30 **Mag size:10 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 26 **Starting Ammunition:10/30 **Maximum Ammunition:10/60 **Rate of Fire:468 RPM *Craddle 530 DRE **Fire Mode:Pump-Action **Damage20-49 **Mag size:6 rounds **Unlocked Level 43 **Starting Ammunition:6/18 **Maximum Ammunition:6/72 **Rate of Fire:90 RPM *BR4-CZA **Fire Mode:Pump-Action **Damage:12-52 **Mag size:6 rounds **Unlocked at:Level 58 **Starting Ammunition:6/18 **Maximum Ammunition:6/72 **Rate of Fire:75 RPM Launchers *GAC **Fire Mode:Hybrid **Mag size:1 rocket **Unlocked at: Level 3 **Starting Ammunition:1/0 **Maximum Ammunition:1/1 *A16T7 **Fire Mode:Lock on **Mag size:1 rocket **Unlocked at:Level 50 **Starting Ammunition:1/1 **Maximum Ammunition:1/2 *I6A8O **Fire Mode:Free Fire **Mag size:1 rocket **Unlocked at:63 **Starting Ammunition:1/0 **Maximum Ammunition:1/1 Specials *Assualt Shield **Damage:50 **Unlocked at: Level 38